The Mainstream of Fate
by teaisgood
Summary: In the end, if two people are in love, fate will always bring them together. AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside.

Amu was now 18 years old, she attended college at Tokyo University, and was currently going out with her childhood crush, Tadase Hotori. She had peach colored-like skin, slender legs; she basically had the perfect body. Her pink hair going down to the midway point on her back. Many people could mistake her as a model.

Amu sighed.

"What's wrong Amu?" asked Tadase.

"Nothing really, I just hate rainy days." Amu responded, with a slight bored expression.

They were currently at a cafe, enjoying lunch on a Friday afternoon. Amu just finished her classes, and Tadase decided to eat lunch with her.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." Amu accidently said out loud.

"Who? Kukai? Nagehiko?" Tadase asked.

"No one!" Amu said desperately trying to lie.

Her face turned a dark shade of red; she was playing with her bracelet. The only person on her mind, especially on rainy days was Ikuto. The blue-haired, sapphire-eyed, sarcastic personality that she fell in love with. Although she loved him, she could never forgive him. He left her five years ago, and in those five years she endured pain, suffering, sadness, and a broken heart.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Amu was lying down on her bed, waiting for a certain cat to come along. She was thinking of what to say to him, trying to make up a conversation because deep down, she really wanted to get to know him. She noticed it was raining outside, worrying about Ikuto getting wet, she knew he hated water.

"Yo.", Ikuto said smoothly.

"W-what the?!" Amu screamed.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"Y-y-yeah! I didn't even k-know you were b-behind me!" Amu screamed once again.

"Amu..." Ikuto said, with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah?"

He instantly grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. He hung on to her, with quite a squeeze.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu said blushing with seven different shades of red.

Ikuto took something out of his pocket. It was a silver bracelet, with a heart on it. There were no other colors, or any other designs, just silver. It shined in the moonlight, it was absolutely beautiful. He slid it on Amu's petite wrist, and pulled her away.

Amu didn't know what to say. She was absolutely stunned by the magnitude of beauty the bracelet had, so simplistic yet so complex. Not only was she surprised, but she was happy. She could only stare at it, keeping her eyes on it, deep down she felt something different. Something warm, putting happiness in all parts of her body. It was love, not only love but true love.

Before she knew it, Ikuto had put his face right in front of hers; he then leaned slowly in and kissed her. It was passionate, but not that deep or light. It was what you could call a "perfect kiss". Amu unconsciously kissed back, their tongues intertwining, holding each others hands, eyes closed, and a moment of ecstasy. He then moved backwards, leaving her lips.

He left through the balcony, Amu blushing dark red, at a loss for words.

Every single day after that incident, Amu waited for Ikuto. Getting home early, finishing her homework as quickly as possible, and waiting for him. He was all that mattered to her. But as days became weeks, and weeks into months, she realized he wasn't coming back. After a couple of months, he completely vanished, his sister Utau shocked as she didn't know anything about his disappearance either. Amu realized that he was gone, and all she had was his bracelet to remember him by. If she could have one wish, it would be to see Ikuto again, just to see him.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Amu was walking under an umbrella with Tadase, who was walking her back to her apartment. She was looking down at the ground, blushing as she held hands with him.

"So, Amu want to do something tommorow?" Tadase asked calmly.

"Sure, how about a date? Maybe we could just go hand out!" Amu said excited.

As she said this, she felt guilt. Although she was with Tadase, sometimes she wondered what it would be like with Ikuto. She put her hands on her wrist, trying to play with the bracelet Ikuto had given her.

Her eyes suddenly got bigger, as she put her hands on her wrist, she could feel nothing. Amu who let go of Tadase's hand started to look on the ground. First to her left, then right, then behind her. She couldn't lose the bracelet, the only memento she had of him. If she ever lost it, she could never forgive herself.

Desperately looking around, she started to cry. Tadase looked at her with a worried expression.

"Where could it be?!", Amu sobbed.

"Where could what be, Amu?!" Tadase asked.

"My bracelet! The bracelet I had on my wrist, the silver one!"

"I'll just buy you one, Amu, one that looks just like it. Don't worry."

"It's not like that!" Amu yelled loudly.

Tadase just looked at her with a confused look. He was worried about her, and could see the desperation of finding the bracelet. He noticed Amu was getting soaked in the rain. Of course, she didn't care how wet she got, all she cared about was finding that bracelet.

"Amu, just stop! You're getting all wet, you could catch a cold!"

Amu blatantly ignored him, still trying to find the bracelet on the wet sidewalks. She ran back and forth looking down, she couldn't find it; but she didn't give up.

"Amu…" Tadase thought, "How important could that bracelet be to her? I mean, it's just a bracelet, nothing really special…"

Amu was crying, that bracelet was more important to her than anything. With disappointment and tears, she walked back to her apartment with Tadase.

"Look, don't worry Amu, I'll just get you another one just like it." Tadase said cheerfully.

Amu's face was expressionless. Her thoughts full of anger, guilt, and especially sadness. She just nodded and closed the door. She sat on the couch, legs tucked into her chest. Looking down on the ground, whispering to herself, "I'm sorry Ikuto."

Hours later, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to her apartment, to see a small gift box in front of her doorstep. Taking it, she closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch once again. Amu opened the small box, and what she found shocked her. It was Ikuto's bracelet he gave her, in a small plastic bag. There was a note inside the bag also, she took it out and read it.

It just simply said, "I believe this is yours, try not to lose it again."

Who could've done this? Was It Tadase? No, that's not his handwriting, nor would he look for something like a bracelet , even though it meant the world to her. Nonetheless, she slept through the night with a smile, the return of her bracelet was like the feeling of a five year old opening a gift from Santa, absolutely happy.

* * *

The next day, Amu patiently waited for Tadase at the nearby park. About seven minutes later, she saw Tadase arrive. Amu was in a plaid skirt, it was white with three pink stripes on the side. A red tank-top with white sandals, and an X-clip in her strawberry-pink hair.

Immediately Tadase noticed that she was wearing her bracelet she lost the other day.

"Oh, you found that bracelet?" Tadase asked curiously.

"Someone sent it to me, I guess they found it but I don't know who."

"Well, want some ice-cream? There's an ice-cream vendor I saw on the way here."

"Sure! I'll take chocolate."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Tadase said while walking away.

Sitting alone in the bench, Amu remembered the time Ikuto and her shared a chocolate ice-cream. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory, without noticing she realized she was playing with her bracelet. She had a deep blush across her face. She noticed something strange, but familiar.

Through the peripheral of her eye, she swore she saw a blue blob of some sort walk right past her. She looked up, and turned to her right, she saw nothing. Before she knew it, Tadase had come back with one vanilla ice-cream for him, and the chocolate one for her.

"Hey Tadase." Amu asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Tadase said licking his ice-cream.

"You r-remember," She paused.

"Remember what?"

She started her question once again.

"You remember Ikuto?" She said playing with her bracelet.

"Of course I do." He said with an annoyance in his voice.

"What do you think happened to him? I mean he disappeared.."

"I don't really care what happened to that miserable cat."

Amu looked down, she had a frown on her face.

As they finished eating their ice-cream, they began to walk through the park. About halfway from the road they were walking on, Amu looked back and noticed there was a figure near the ice-cream vendor. He was slim, but you could tell he was incredibly strong. He had blue hair, and was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans. He bought a chocolate-flavored ice-cream, and walked away.

Was she seeing things? There was only one person she knew who had blue hair, Ikuto. But then again, all this stress at college could be getting to her, her mind was just playing tricks on her. As much as she disbelieved it was Ikuto, she really did want it to be Ikuto.

"Hey Tadase, I got to go.."

"What for?" Tadase asked sadly.

"I, uh, got some things for college I got to study for. Sorry."

With that she ran off as quickly as she could. She hoped that going shopping in the streets of Tokyo could help clam her nerve, and help her forget about Ikuto. She was with Tadase after all, the one she thought she was in love with, any girl would be happy with a boy like Tadase. However, she didn't feel quite satisfied, and wondered what it would be like with Ikuto.

* * *

It was 7:00, she had already bought a few things. Some make-up, a white t-shirt with a heart on it, and some books she liked to read. One of them particularly named The Blue Cat by Otuki.

She went to her favorite café, and bought a small sandwich. As she ate quietly she read the books she bought. She found herself playing with her bracelet constantly, she wanted to stop but couldn't. Something deep in her heart was telling her something, yet she couldn't decipher it.

Soon after she ate, she was walking back to her apartment, she had an umbrella because it was raining pretty hard.

* * *

Ikuto who had just returned to Tokyo, after his long mission his step-father assigned him in America. He stayed here for one month, without anyone close to him knowing, he couldn't risk it because their safety and their lives were on the line. He lived close to Amu, her apartment complex was the only complex that had a room available, and although he was close to her he had to separate himself from her as much as he could. Of course, he was the one who found her bracelet on the sidewalk and returned it to her.

It was around 7:45 when Ikuto was walking home. He tried to take a shortcut through an alley, of course him being an alley cat it was his style. He noticed two big figures standing in his way, obviously they were from Easter.

"So, Ikuto, since you couldn't find the person we're looking for in the time we allowed you, it's time for some consequences" One of them said.

Ikuto knew he was stronger than both of them combined. He could take them out easily but instead, he couldn't. He found out the other day Amu was with Tadase, he was at the park and saw them holding hands. He was heartbroken, he had lost all motivation of coming to see her again. He had no motivation to fight these two, his face was emotionless.

"Not talking huh?"

One of them took hold of Ikuto from behind, while the other cracked his knuckles. He started to punch Ikuto in the stomach, then in the face. He repeated this, punch after punch, kick after kick. After about five minutes, it all stopped. Ikuto was badly bruised, he was bleeding, few of his ribs were also hurt, more like broken. He had also received a stab wound towards his stomach area, but it missed anything vital. Ikuto was on the ground, gasping for air, Amu was the only thing he could think of.

"I can't die here…" Ikuto said while gasping for air.

The two thugs left, leaving Ikuto alone, leaving him vulnerable for death. About three minutes later, Ikuto got up leaning against the wall of the alley. He was in extreme pain, but he was ok. Most of his bleeding had stopped, but he could still feel it. He slowly walked out of the alley, hoping to get into his apartment before anyone could see him.

* * *

"God, I'm so tired." Amu said while yawning, walking home.

It was 7:54 and Amu was heading toward her apartment. As she was walking down the street, she saw a figure, leaning against the wall of one of the buildings. He seemed to be headed toward his apartment complex, the same one as Amu's. He was limping, and was walking very slowly.

Amu quickly rushed over to notice that the man had blue hair, a black hoodie and blue jeans. Her eyes widened, lips slightly apart, tears started rushing down. She ran over to the man, a few steps behind him he turned around.

"Ikuto…" Amu said softly, yet with a surprised tone.

Ikuto's eyes got bigger, he was clutching to his stab wound, the other hand leaning against the wall, he was a little crouched, and he was drenched in water. The rain became even more merciless as the two saw each other.

"Get away from me!" Ikuto yelled.

Amu stood there shocked. Why was he pushing her away? Does he hate her?

Amu took another step forward.

"Ikuto! It's me Amu!"

"Stay away from me.." Ikuto said, glaring at Amu.

Amu's eyes were staring right at him. She was in complete shock, she was hurt. Tears started to fall from her face. Did the only man she ever truly loved hate her?

"Hmph, you never learn huh?" Ikuto said.

"W-what..?"

"I hate you."

Amu's heart had shattered into pieces. The three words she never wanted to hear from him. She was still in shock, rain hitting her face, blending in with the tears. The tears of joy now became tears of sadness.

Ikuto had to push Amu away. Easter has specifically told him to never meet with her again. If they ever caught him talking to her, they would try and kill Amu. Her life is more precious to him than anything, he couldn't see her get hurt. Protecting her was his duty, it was his wish, it was because he loved her.

Suddenly the pain started to kick in, it hurt even more than before. Ikuto moaned in pain, and he fell to the ground. His vision faded, everything turned black. The last thing he heard and saw was Amu, before he completely fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. She ran up to him, crying in tears, picked him up on her shoulders, and tried to get him back to her apartment.

A few minutes later, she had managed to get him in his apartment. She lied him down on her bed. Few hours had passed, and Amu had managed to treat Ikuto's wounds. She was extremely worried for him; she tightly gripped his hands while he rested. She watched him sleep; his face was still the same from that day. So vulnerable and harmless, almost cute.

It was 11:15; Amu was still at Ikuto's bedside. Tears filled her face as she cried in his chest. To see him get hurt like this was a first. Seeing him in pain ached her heart more than anything, if only she could do something. She felt completely useless to him; she felt she didn't deserve him.

A few moments later, Ikuto woke up. He saw Amu crying on his chest, and he only frowned. Ikuto picked up her head, and placed it right in front of this. Holding her chin up, he wiped away the tears and looked into her honey-golden eyes. He could see all the pain she endured, and she could see his.

Amu gripped Ikuto's hands tightly, but he only looked away. He knew he couldn't get close to her. Amu looked sad as he turned away, avoiding her eye-contact.

"I'm sorry..." Ikuto said.

"I-Ikuto… I,"

"I wish you would've never met someone like me." He said coldly.

"You're so selfish! You know that?!"

Ikuto's eyes widened, he looked straight at Amu crying.

"Don't you know how much pain I've been in these past five years, and all you can say to me is Sorry?!"

"Amu..."

Ikuto pulled her into his chest, and gripped her petite body. His eyes full of sorrow. He lightly kissed the top of her head, and put his chin on it. Amu felt his cold body; she knew he was in pain just as much as she was. They both pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Amu, I... I Lov-"

Amu's eyes were filled with hope, as if she was anticipating something.

He just remembered. She was with Tadase, she was his girlfriend. There was a reason why she chose him; she probably lost feelings for him. He couldn't do this to Amu.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes. All they could hear was the rain outside, colliding with the ground below it.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked curiously.

"So… how's Tadase..?"

Amu's eyes suddenly lost it's "hope", she had completely forgotten about Tadase. She was his girlfriend after all. She couldn't break someone's heart like that, plus she did have some feelings for Tadase.

"He's doing fine…" Amu responded blatantly.

"Do you love him?"

Amu's eyes stood wide. Did she love him? She did like him when they were smaller, perhaps a crush, but love?

"I..." Amu stuttered. She wanted to say no, but it wouldn't come out.

Ikuto's eyes filled up with sadness. He assumed she did love Tadase because she never denied his question. It is true that he is an unlucky black cat; it was his fate to be alone, hurting himself to protect others. He looked away from her, and lied back down in the bed.

Amu saw his eyes; she knew what he was thinking. Although she loved Ikuto, she couldn't simply leave Tadase. She looked down at him, his eyes were still slightly open, and an expression of sorrow and loneliness filled them.

Ikuto closed his eyes, hoping to go to sleep. He then realized it was Amu's bed, he couldn't sleep here or else Amu wouldn't be able to sleep. He sat up, about to leave until something held on to him.

"Sorry Amu, I'll sleep on the couch outside."

"Ikuto...no…" Amu said half asleep.

She had suddenly lightly tugged him back, forcing him to lie down on the bed. He was lying down on one side. Amu, who was lying in bed behind him, wrapped her arms around him gently. She put her face up against his back, he could feel her smile. Amu, who was now hugging Ikuto like a giant teddy bear had fallen asleep, Ikuto was forced to fall asleep in that position since he didn't want to wake Amu.

* * *

"Um, Hey Tadase I got to do something today, maybe we can reschedule some other day..." Amu said talking on the phone with Tadase.

"Alright..." Tadase said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

Amu hung up the phone, and walked over to Ikuto, who was lying down in her bed sleeping.

She sat on the side of the bed and held his hand. She noticed that most of the cuts and bruises, and especially the stab wound were healed. Amu noticed Ikuto winced his eyes, and had woken up. She looked at him with a worried expression, hoping he was better.

He got up from his position, and sat upright. Amu was still holding his hand while he was sitting up. Ikuto just looked down on the ground; he couldn't let Amu get close. Easter would hurt her, and second, she was with Tadase. The fact she was with him tore Ikuto's heart.

"I'm going to go. Later"

"W-what..?"

Ikuto got up from the bed, letting go of Amu's hand. He was still in pain from all the sores and aches, but he tried to hide it. His face flinched with pain but he looked away. He proceeded to grab his jacket, and headed toward the door.

Amu rushed in front of the door, blocking it so he couldn't leave. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-Ikuto... I mean you're hurt and everything, you should at least stay a little while longer..."

"I'm only going to bring you trouble, you best leave me alone."

"Ikuto..."

"It's like that Kiddy-king said, I'm just an unlucky cat that brings misfortune."

"No, no, no, no!" Amu yelled, tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I-I j-j-just can't let you go again!"

Ikuto's eyes widened. Let go of him again? He could see her desperation of trying to get him to stay. He had to, for her sake and for his.

"Amu..."

* * *

Ikuto lied down on the bed again, as Amu instructed him to. She was taking care of him, helping him heal. She sat by his bedside once again, and tried to start a conversation.

"S-s-so, Ikuto, do you, like, h-have a g-g-girlfriend?" Amu asked, a furious blush on her face.

Ikuto simply smirked. He enjoyed seeing her blush, it made him laugh inside. He could see she was playing with her bracelet as she said this.

"No I don't." he replied smoothly.

Amu could feel a sigh of relief come over her, although she was taken, she was glad Ikuto wasn't. She now felt a little guilty because she loved him, he was single, but she was with Tadase.

"Amu, were you curious?"

"I-I-I- sort of, n-not really..." She stuttered. She knew she sounded like an idiot.

Ikuto came up from behind her, and hugged her. His nose hitting her beck, he bent his head onto her shoulder. Ikuto's wrapped his hands near her stomach area. Amu who was blushing slightly, started to play with his fingers, intertwining hers with his. Amu turned her head to look at Ikuto's face on her shoulder. She smiled; he just blankly stared at her hair.

Amu pushed Ikuto backwards, making them both fall on the bed with Ikuto's arms wrapped around her petite waist. She absolutely adored this moment; it was what heaven felt like. The absolutely utopia in where everything is perfect, this moment was that utopia. She turned her face towards his; he was looking right at her.

Amu blushed a little while looking into Ikuto's eyes, she tucked closer to him. They held onto each other for quite a while, Ikuto put his forehead against Amu's, then their noses met.

"Ikuto..." Amu moaned, wanting Ikuto to come closer.

Ikuto moved forward, Amu leaned forward too. Their lips were a few centimeters apart. Their lips were getting closer about to meet.

**RING RING RING**

It was the phone. Amu jumped up in shock, noticing it was only the phone. She ran over and picked it up. Ikuto was still lying down on the bed, a slight disappointed expression on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu, It's Tadase."

Amu's face suddenly became slightly annoyed. She _was_ enjoying that moment with Ikuto.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Amu said, trying to sound excited.

"Hey Amu, if you're not too busy tonight, I was wondering if we could go out and eat dinner together..."

Amu without thinking, responded immediately.

"Sure! I'll meet you outside my apartment!"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Alright!"

She hung up the phone.

Ikuto walked out of the bedroom, his hand in his hair, one eye closed, and a bored expression on his face.

"Ah, so you're going out with Tadase tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yeah..."

Ikuto walked over to the couch, turning on the television and started watching random anime shows. Amu sat down next to him, they were both on the opposite ends of the couch. Ikuto kept changing the channels. Amu kept playing with her bracelet.

* * *

It was around 6:37, Amu was getting ready for her date tonight. Ikuto just blatantly stared at her rushing to find some clothes. She decided on a simple black dress, heels, and her traditional X-clip. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Ikuto couldn't help but stare at her.

"Do you like it, Ikuto?" Amu said, trying to sound seductive, trying to tease him.

"Sure."

Amu then went back in her room, got Ikuto's bracelet, and slipped it on. Ikuto noticed this, and walked over to Amu who had trouble putting in on.

"Let me help you."

"Uh, s-sure." Amu said nervously.

He gently put the bracelet on her small wrist, and then stared into her eyes. He had to admit, she was practically the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, ever. How he wished he was the one on the date with her, not Tadase.

"Ikuto..." Amu moaned gently.

"Oh my god looked at the time!" Amu exclaimed. It was 6:57; Tadase was waiting for her in front of her apartment complex.

She ran over to the door, waved to Ikuto, and went outside. She found Tadase is a plain white collar t-shirt, blue jeans, and a grey jacket over the t-shirt.

"You look beautiful, Amu."

"Thanks." Amu said, blushing.

* * *

Ikuto, awfully bored in Amu's apartment, decided to go out and have a little fun himself. He went down to the streets of Tokyo, looking at all the things people were selling. He had his hands in his pocket, walking down the streets.

Amu was at a fancy restaurant with Tadase, they were both eating. They talked about college, life, and recent events. They finished eating, and decided to walk the streets of Tokyo together. They held hands, Amu looked very happy. She found herself constantly looking down at her bracelet; it gave her a sense of protection and happiness.

They both were walking down a street where not many people were. Tadase stopped, making Amu stop too. He looked her face, into her eyes. She couldn't help but look away, she was blushing furiously.

"Amu..."

"Y-yeah Tadase?"

Amu could see Tadase was blushing too. He looked as if he was trying to say something; Amu looked at him with a confused expression.

* * *

Ikuto went to the bookstore and bought several of his favorite books, most of them were by an author named Otuki. He also bought a small sandwich, and ate as he walked. Throwing away the wrapper, he was holding the bag which had his books inside with one hand, and the other was in his pocket.

He couldn't help but think about Amu, he recalled that little _moment _they had back in her bedroom. He was so close to kissing her, so close. It was true. What hurts the most was being so close. He noticed that his wounds were healed, not completely, but almost healed.

It was hard to believe that he could heal so quickly. It must've been because he had spent so much time with Amu. She truly was his cure for all, the cure for sadness, loneliness, pain, and especially love.

Ikuto sighed, and groaned slightly. It was around 8:17.

"I should get back; Amu could be worrying about me..." He said to himself.

He decided to take a shortcut, he turned corner and went through alley ways. He then stopped in his tracks, as he turned the corner he saw Tadase and Amu together. He couldn't help but feel a little jealously. He put on a bored expression on his face, and looked with curious intentions.

* * *

Tadase grabbed Amu's hands, looked directly in her eyes.

"Amu, I..." he stuttered.

"I love you, Amu."

Amu's eyes immediately grew bigger, a look of shock throughout her face, a blush as well. She didn't know how to respond, more like because she couldn't. Did she love Tadase? If she did, what does Ikuto mean to her?

Tadase immediately pressed his lips against Amu's; Amu didn't know what to do so she kissed him back. They shared this moment together; Amu's eyes were open as Tadase's were closed.

Suddenly, she saw something.

It was Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews and stuff. Sorry if I made some typos, I'm just really lazy to go back and fix them. Also, sorry if the story seems kind of rushed, and yes this chapter is full of **Amuto.** Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Amu saw Ikuto, her eyes opened even wider. She pushed Tadase off, gasping for some air. She knew Ikuto saw them; she knew what he was feeling.

"Sorry Tadase! I got to go!" Amu gasped.

Amu then ran off immediately, trying to find Ikuto who had disappeared. She was sweating from running, and tears filled her face. How could she have kissed Tadase like that when she loved Ikuto? She kept scolding herself mentally while running.

Ikuto had walked off into Amu's apartment. He avoided her by going through alleys and special shortcuts. He sat down on the couch, ruffled his hair, and watched television. He tried getting his mind off what he saw, what he felt, and how Amu kissed him back.

Amu looked everywhere. She was out of breath but continued running anyway. After looking everywhere, the only logical place Ikuto could be was back at her apartment. She wiped her tears and walked towards her apartment.

Amu opened the door to see a lazy Ikuto watching television, a bored expression on his face. She looked into his eyes; she could see how she hurt him, his loneliness and sadness. He tried to hide it but Amu could see right through him.

"H-hey Ikuto…"

"Yo."

Amu took a seat next to Ikuto, still in her black dress. She noticed he went out, because he had put a plastic bag with books in them on the table. She could see Ikuto trying to avoid her face. He kept changing the channel, sighing constantly. Even though it was natural for a boyfriend to kiss a girlfriend, Amu felt guilty, like she committed a crime.

"So how was your date with Tadase?" Ikuto asked, as if he didn't care.

"It was good…"

"That's good to hear."

Ikuto avoided any eye-contact when he talked to her. He felt a stir of jealousy, anger, and betrayal. Amu tried to lean closer to him, hoping to hold his hand in an attempt to apologize. When she was close enough, Ikuto got up.

"I'm going out."

Amu stared with a surprised expression.

"W-where are you going to go?"

He didn't answer, he opened the door and left. The moment he stepped outside, it started to pour rain. He didn't care; water wasn't even a bother for him anymore. He felt as if the rain were the tears he was shedding inside. Hands in his pocket, he decided to go to the old amusement park.

When he got there, the first thing he went to were the teacups. He sat down, his arm on the teacup, other arm at his side, and his legs crossed. The rain was soaking him. He tried to forget everything, all the feelings for her. She had chosen Tadase, not Ikuto.

Ikuto looked up at the sky, looking as the raindrops hit him. He smirked, and then sighed.

* * *

Amu was sitting on the couch, changed into a white t-shirt with a heart on it, and regular blue jeans. Her knees were tucked into her chest, wondering where Ikuto could've gone to.

"It's raining pretty hard… Amu thought to herself. "I hope he's alright…"

Then the thought suddenly hit her. Ikuto could've left for good, he could've run away. The thought of losing him made Amu's heart ache with tremendous pain. Not again, she couldn't lose him again. She clutched her bracelet, held it tight, repeating the name "Ikuto" over and over again.

Finally, after a few minutes of debate, she had decided to go look for him. She rushed out quickly, forgetting an umbrella. Running everywhere, she decided to go check the old amusement park first. This was the place Amu noticed Ikuto had come often, especially when he was younger. Squeezing her bracelet, she ran as fast as she could, the rain hitting her.

"Ikuto…I can't lose you again…"

"Letting go of you would, would be like letting go of my heart…"

If she let Ikuto go again she would regret it. She wouldn't have followed her heart, the biggest mistake any human being could make.

It was very cold; Amu was out of breath but persevered. She was almost there; just a few more steps and she could see the park. She stopped, trying to catch her breath when she came to the entrance. Looking up, she saw a figure in the teacups. Blue hair, it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto…" She whispered softly to herself.

Ikuto had his eyes closed, feeling the rain hit him. He was thinking. Thinking about one thing, the thing he always thought about. Amu. He smiled at the thought of her. The only person with the key to unlock his heart was Amu.

Amu ran towards Ikuto, gasping for air she finally was a few steps away from him.

"Ikuto!" She yelled.

Ikuto opened his eyes and noticed Amu, drenched in water. All she had on was a t-shirt and jeans. She was crying, sobbing, and clutching her bracelet.

"Amu? What happened?"

"Ikuto! Please don't leave me again! Don't run away again!"

Ikuto got up from the teacup, took off his jacket, and put it on Amu. He hugged her trying to keep her warm.

"Don't worry, Amu…"

Amu removed her face from his chest and looked at him. She was crying, her eyes were filled with regret. Ikuto just smiled at her.

Amu then moved closer to Ikuto's face, going on her tippy-toes, she pressed her lips against his. It was quite a deep, passionate kiss. Ikuto of course was in shock first, and then he kissed back. Their tongues went into each other's mouth, then meeting and intertwining. How would you describe this moment? It could only be compared to Heaven.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's waist, and she wrapped her legs around him as they took a seat in the teacups. Each time they separated their lips from each other, Amu would moan Ikuto's name.

They separated lips, and Ikuto looked at her.

"Amu, I love you."

She smiled, blushing lightly she went back and kissed him.

* * *

They were back at Amu's apartment. It was 11:07. Amu was wrapped in a blanket with Ikuto. She rested her head against his chest; she was basically leaning against him. Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her body, his chin rested on the top of her head. He could smell the strawberry aroma, it smelled absolutely fantastic.

"Mm, Ikuto!" Amu said.

"Hmm?"

Amu giggled. She rose up and looked at his face. She started to stroke his hair, feeling the texture was amazing. It was like silk, very smooth and soft. Ikuto purred a little, trying to hide it. Amu just smiled at him.

Ikuto put his face extremely close to hers, she could feel his breath. He started to nibble on Amu's lips, and Amu did the same to him. Before they knew it, they kissed each other once again.

Soon after their little "moments" they were in bed, next to each other. Since Amu had to go to college tomorrow, she tried to sleep. Of course, Ikuto wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arms around her body, and started to kiss up and down her neck. She couldn't help but giggle. She turned around and started to stroke Ikuto's hair. His instant reaction was a purr, and Amu loved it. The whole night was based on them nibbling each other's lips, touching each other, and playing with each other.

* * *

**-College- **

Tadase was sitting next to Amu in class. Earlier this morning Amu had decided to break-up with Tadase. Why? She loved Ikuto. Obviously, Ikuto accepted her and she accepted him. Tadase was just a mere crush she had, nothing more, nothing less.

As soon as class finished, Amu pulled Tadase aside outside.

"Tadase."

"Yeah Amu?" Tadase asked calmly.

"I think we should…" Amu paused and stuttered. "Seeing other people..."

Tadase's eyes grew bigger. He could see Amu's eyes, she was serious and she meant it. She wanted to break up with him. As he looked down, Amu was playing with her bracelet.

"Well, Amu if that's what you want…" Tadase said, feeling very sad.

"But before we part, Amu, who gave you that bracelet?"

Amu blushed. If she told him who gave it to her, he might suspect she left him for someone else. That someone else would be Ikuto. Was she supposed to tell the truth? Was she not?

"It was given by…" Amu trailed off.

"Ikuto."

Tadase stood, trying to hide his eyes through his hair.

"Ikuto, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"W-well then, Amu, I hope we can still be close friends…" Tadase asked nervously.

"Of course!"

They hugged each other, passed on a warm smile, and parted ways. It was like a giant weight lifted off her shoulders. She hurried into her car, trying to get back to her apartment quickly.

* * *

About seventeen minutes later, she arrived in front of her apartment complex. She parked the car, locked the car, and then proceeded to walk inside. She opened the door, and noticed that Ikuto was still asleep. She smiled.

She threw her jacket on the cough, leaving her with only a tank-top and jeans. She gently opened the door and noticed Ikuto snoozing. She quietly sat next to him on the bed. Looking at his peaceful state of sleep, she became a little sleepy herself.

"Ikuto." She whispered she whispered softly, "I love you."

Of course, Ikuto was pretending to be asleep. He heard what she said, and inside he was doing back flips over and over again. She had just admitted her love to him, what could be more perfect than that?

Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed Amu's petite waist and dragged her onto the bed with him. He was the one hugging her like a teddy bear now. He peeked one eye open and noticed she was blushing furiously. He smirked.

"_Amu._" Ikuto said.

"Y-y-yeah?" She stuttered.

He put his face up to hers, their noses touching, looked directly into her eyes. He noticed her eyes represented happiness. He smirked and put his lips so close, they were touching hers.

Amu who was now blushing like a tomato loved this moment. She just wanted to go and kiss Ikuto right there, but she knew he would get him back with something perverted later. She closed her eyes hoping Ikuto would press his lips against hers, but she felt him get up.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked curiously, watching Ikuto sit up on the bed.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should be doing this Amu. You're with Tadase…"

They both stayed silent for a few seconds.

"B-but, I kind of, um, well, broke up with him…" Amu managed to stutter out.

Ikuto was shocked.

"Why did you break up with him?" He asked curiously.

"I love someone else." She replied in a suave manner.

Ikuto looked down at her; she was looking straight at him, with a smile on her face. She looked as if she was trying to seduce him. Of course, Ikuto smirked.

"So then, Amu, who's this person you love?" Ikuto said with a sarcastic tone.

"That's a secret!"

Suddenly Amu got up and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and chest, putting her head on his shoulders.

"Hey I-Ikuto…"

"Hmm?"

"W-would you ever leave m-me?"

Ikuto could tell Amu had trouble saying this, she said it nervously, with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course not."

Amu smiled as he said this, she felt safe and had his confirmation that he would never leave. She kissed his cheek, and they stayed in this position in what felt like forever. It was a sunny day outside, birds were singing, and laughter could be heard from children playing outside.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

It was Ikuto's cell-phone. Located on the kitchen counter, he got up and went over to it. He saw the caller, it was Easter. At first he hesitated, but he knew he had to pick it up.

What Easter told him made him drop the phone, he stood in absolute shock. He soon picked up the phone and blatantly answered, "Ok."

His face now emotionless, his skin pale white, and his heart broken. Slowly, he recollected his mind and proceeded to walk back into the bedroom, where Amu was waiting anxiously.

"Who was it, Ikuto?" Amu asked curiously.

"No one, wrong number."

Ikuto sat back down on the bed, blankly staring down at the floor. Amu was at his side, looking at him with a worried expression. She wrapped her arms around his arm and looked at Ikuto.

"Yo! Ikuto!"

Ikuto was still staring at the ground, as if he didn't hear Amu.

"Ikuto!"

"Huh?"

Amu giggled. She touched his forehead, playfully as if she was trying to check his temperature. Ikuto just smiled softly at her, trying to hide his emotions. Emotions of desperation, sadness, loneliness, and anger. Although being with Amu got rid of these emotions, what Easter had said to him brought them all back. He clenched his fists at his side, then let go.

"Hey Amu." Ikuto said, trying to sound happy.

"Y-yeah Ikuto?"

"Want to go out today?"

"L-l-like a date?" Amu said, blushing as red as the color red.

"If you want to call it that…" Ikuto said, scratching his head.

"Sure!"

Amu got up, and went into the bathroom, as if she was getting ready for their "date". Ikuto just sat there on the bed, clenching his fists, hiding his tears, hiding his pain.

* * *

Well guys, thanks again for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

It seems to me as if I'm kind of rushing the story, sorry if I am. This is my first fan-fiction after all. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"How do I look, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Gorgeous."

Amu started to blush. She was wearing a black skirt, a little higher than the middle of her thighs, a black t-shirt with the word, "POWER" on it, and black heels. And of course, she was wearing her X-clip and black heels.

Ikuto was wearing a plain black T-shirt, a grey hoodie over it, faded blue jeans, and black Converse shoes. His hair as usual, was a little messed up and neat at the same time.

"Let's go, Amu."

"Ok!"

They drove out to a nearby restaurant; it was more like a café. It wasn't very crowded; they could see this place was for couples. They took a seat near the window and looked at the menu. Since it was lunch time, they were pretty hungry.

"Hello there!" said a waitress.

She eyed Ikuto, and started talking to him in a seductive tone. Amu, of course, was extremely jealous. Why is she talking to _my _Ikuto?

"So, what can I get _you_?" she asked Ikuto.

"I'll take a plain turkey sandwich." He replied bluntly.

"And you?" she asked Amu. Her voice had a tint of rage and jealousy combined.

"I'll take a salad." Amu said, crossing her arms.

"I'll be right back with your orders."

Amu and Ikuto sat down, neither of them talking. Amu could be seen playing with her bracelet, and Ikuto could be seen staring out the window. He had a somber expression on, yet he seemed sad. Then again, the phone call from Easter was excruciating pain for him.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

Ikuto picked up his cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, my boy. I have some bad news for you." Said Ikuto's step-father.

"What do you want?" Ikuto said in a pissed-off voice.

"No need to get angry, son."

"Just spit it out."

"We know you've been spending some_ time _with that girl, Amu I believe her name was?"

Ikuto stood there. A shocked expression on his face. He didn't say anything.

"Well anyway, Easter wants to send you on another little mission."

Ikuto gathered his calm mind and answered. "To where?"

"America."

America? That would mean Ikuto had to leave Amu once again. He couldn't not after he promised her he wouldn't leave her, ever.

"I won't." Ikuto replied.

"Ah, well you must. You see if you refuse, something could happen to that girlfriend of yours."

Ikuto stood there, clenching his wrists, anger rushing inside him. He wished he could punch his step-father in the face, inflicting all the pain he's felt over the years.

"What's the mission…?"

"Well, Easter has shipped some drugs to America to their kingpin of drugs. You must make sure they get the drugs, and exchange them for money."

They both stood in silence.

"When will I be coming back to Japan?"

He could hear his step-father chuckle. The chuckle slowing becoming into a laugh.

"You don't."

"What?"

"You see, we're going to have to fake your death to remove any evidence the police could have against Easter. Since your trip to America could be tracked, the police in America could contact the police in Japan. So to simply solve this, your death will be faked."

"I refuse to do this, this is beyond insane. I refuse!" Ikuto stammered.

"Well then, that pink-haired girl will just have to face your _consequences_."

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Ikuto yelled, still in a whisper tone not to worry Amu in the other room.

His step-father began to chuckle once again.

"So what's your answer, son?"

Ikuto stood there, thinking about what he should do. Leave Amu, securing her safety, or not to leave her and risk her life. The answer was an obvious one. Leaving Amu for her safety was the best for her.

Ikuto kept thinking to himself. She could meet other people, right? She could fall in love with someone else, and lead a happy life. A happy one. And eventually, she'll forget about him right? It's for the best.

"I'll do it…" Ikuto muttered.

"Good, good! We'll set up a funeral and contact everyone you know. Your plane will be ready within a week. Make this week count, because it's the last week of your life."

Ikuto closed his cell-phone. He put his head down, closing his eyes with force, clenching his fists. A few tears started to fall from his eyes; the pain of this magnitude was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Especially the pain of breaking the promise Amu had made with him.

He couldn't let Amu see him as he was, it would only worry her. The best thing he could do for now was to hide it, and try and make this the best week of Amu's life.

He wiped his tears, and walked into Amu's room.

**-End of Flashback- **

* * *

"Here is your sandwich, and here is your salad!" the waitress said, placing their food in front of them.

Ikuto smiled at Amu as she picked up her fork, and started to take bites from her salad. After a couple of bites, Amu looked up and saw Ikuto staring at her.

"Yo, Ikuto!" She said.

Ikuto, breaking from his trance looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You should eat! I mean, you haven't eaten much lately…"

With that, Ikuto picked up his sandwich and took a bite. They enjoyed their lunch together. Eating, laughing, and playing with each other. How Ikuto wished moments like this would last forever. Being with Amu was basically the only reason he existed, the only goal he ever had in his life.

* * *

Soon after lunch, they walked together in a nearby park. Amu had her hands wrapped around Ikuto's arm. As they walked by people, boys stared at Amu drooling, and girls stared at Ikuto with hearts in their eyes. They could hear what all the people were whispering to each other.

"Oh my god! I wish that guy was mine! His blue hair is amazing!"

"Look at her guys! She's totally a ten!"

Amu and Ikuto walked, ignoring these obsessive fan-boys and fan-girls. After a couple of minutes, they walked up to an ice-cream vendor nearby.

"Hello there! What a beautiful couple! What flavor can I get you?" The ice-cream man said.

"One chocolate-flavored ice-cream." Ikuto said.

"O-one?" Amu stuttered.

The ice-cream man just simply gave them a warm smile. He grabbed a cone, and scooped up some chocolate ice-cream, placed it on the cone and gave it to Ikuto. Ikuto handed him a dollar, and walked off to a nearby bench with Amu.

They both sat down, and started to eat the ice-cream together. Amu and Ikuto both enjoyed this moment, and when they mean enjoy, they meant _enjoy_. Right after the ice-cream was devoured, Ikuto put his arm around Amu. Amu just blushed.

"What do you want to do now, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"I-I was thinking w-we could watch a m-movie back at my place." She stuttered.

Ikuto just smirked, looked at her playing with her bracelet.

"Sure, sounds great."

They both walked out of the park, Amu's arms wrapped around Ikuto's. As they were walking, Amu looked up at Ikuto. She immediately noticed his eyes, they were very empty. Empty with happiness, and filled with sadness. They kept on walking, Amu with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

As Amu was putting in a chick-flick into the DVD player, Ikuto was laid back on the couch lying down.

"A chick-flick Amu?" Ikuto muttered.

"Yeah, it's really good." Amu said, a smile on her face.

"What's it rated?"

"It's rated PG-13!"

"I prefer R-rated movies; I love some of the scenes in there." Ikuto said.

"You pervert!"

They were about forty-five minutes into the movie. Amu was in front of Ikuto on the couch, they were both lying down. Ikuto was behind her, his arms wrapped around her body, his chin lying on her neck. He was basically hugging her like a stuffed-animal.

"_Amu_."

"Y-yeah?"

Ikuto suddenly flipped her over on the couch. She was on her back-side, while Ikuto was on all fours on top of her. He could see her blush furiously. And of course, to this sight he smirked.

He put his face down extremely close to hers, their noses touching. Amu stared into his eyes, and he stared right back into hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes. They could see nothing else except each other.

Ikuto gently placed his lips onto hers, kissing her softly. Amu then kissed back, holding the back of his head, playing with his hair. They shared this passionate moment. Their tongues intertwined, exploring into the other's mouth.

Ikuto let go and lifted his head up slightly, he saw Amu who was now blushing and trying to avoid eye-contact. He smirked. The rest of the night was spent with fun.

----

----

----

----

----

"Hey Amu, this movie is boring."

"Oh shut up! It's getting to the good part."

----

----

----

----

"Amu, I'm kind of hungry."

"Go make yourself something!"

"But I can't cook."

"Oh geeze, you're such a pain!"

----

----

----

----

"Hey Amu."

'What now?!"

"You look pretty."

"T-thanks."

----

----

----

----

"Amu I love you."

"I-I love you too…"

* * *

They both finished watching the movie, and decided to "sleep". Ikuto and Amu were on the bed, Amu with her hand across his chest, practically hugging him. All the lights were off, the only source of the light was the moonlight, and it shined on them.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Remember we made that promise, you said you would never leave me…"

Ikuto didn't say anything. As much as he wanted to keep this promise, it was ineludible. All he could do now was to comfort Amu, creating his last memories with her.

"Yeah…" Ikuto responded softly.

"Do you ever break promises, Ikuto?"

Ikuto didn't answer. He looked at Amu, who was staring back at him with a sad face. He started to caress her cheeks. He smiled lightly at her, who in return smiled back.

"Don't worry Amu…"

As Amu was sleeping, Ikuto couldn't. He was up all night thinking, was he making the right decision in leaving Amu? Couldn't he protect her from Easter? No, he couldn't. He wasn't the type to make promises; people like him can't make promises. His bond to Easter was inescapable; being ordered around by Easter was his destiny. It was a shame he had to be separated from his only true love, again.

Ikuto thought to himself: destiny cannot be changed, not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry, Amu." He whispered quietly.

Soon, Ikuto had fallen asleep, his hand clutching his chest, more specifically his heart.

* * *

As each day passed, Ikuto counted down his last week "alive". Over the days, he went out with Amu to eat, play, and have fun. There were many kisses, hugs, and I love you's.

To Amu, the week was the best week she had ever had. She was happier than ever before, she actually laughed and smiled. Not once did she think about something depressing, only thoughts that made her body feel warm. She was very happy she was finally with Ikuto, the only person she ever loved. It was as if she was in Heaven.

As Ikuto saw Amu smiling and being happy, he tried to hide his emotions. He put on fake smiles, and fake laughs. On the inside, he was crying. Tears of sorrow, and best believe that these tears never stopped flowing.

The day right before Ikuto was supposed to "fake his death", Amu bought him something. It was an identical bracelet to hers, the one Ikuto gave her. It was silver, no designs, but was beautiful. In the moonlight, it shone to a level of beauty none could match. It was as if Ikuto had a part of Amu, and Amu had a part of Ikuto.

* * *

It had finally come, after a week of happiness, an eternity of sadness awaited Ikuto. Easter had called him earlier.

**-Ikuto and Easter's phone call- **

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, today's the day kid." Said his step-father.

"I know…"

He glanced down at his bracelet, the one Amu gave him. He stared at it the whole time he talked to his step-father.

"What am I supposed to do…?" Ikuto asked.

"Say you're going for a drive, and then drive to Easter's corporation. After you arrive, we will say you died in a car accident, informing everyone you know."

"When am I leaving for America?"

"In a few days."

In a few days? It was very sudden. The sad part was Amu would have to endure the pain of thinking that Ikuto was dead. He clenched his fist as he thought of Amu crying for him, mourning for him.

"Well then Ikuto, you should say your goodbyes now."

Ikuto could hear his step-father say this in a sarcastic tone. He truly despised him, how he basically didn't have a heart.

"I'll see you soon." His step-father said, hanging up.

Ikuto placed his cell-phone in his pocket, preparing himself emotionally for this ordeal. Although he was basically and adult now, this was by far the most painful thing he had ever done, or felt.

* * *

Ikuto was sitting on the couch watching television. Amu was on the ground, laying down reading a magazine, eating some snacks. It was 6:57, he was told to leave before 7:00, so it was now or never. He had to do this, he must.

Ikuto slowly got up from the couch.

"Yo, Amu."

"Hmm?" Amu said without taking her eyes off her magazine.

"I'm going to go out for a drive. I got to pick something up."

"Sure, just come back in time for dinner."

Ikuto didn't respond to her. He took his black jacket, with him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans. The only other accessory he had on was Amu's bracelet. He glanced at it one last time.

"Amu, I love you." He said to her, one last time.

"Love you too." She said glancing up at him.

As Ikuto came out of the apartment complex, it started to rain. He got into his car and drove to Easter's corporation.

As it started raining, inside her apartment, Amu sighed.

* * *

Yeah, so if you've noticed I work kind of fast. I guess I have nothing better to do than write this story, which I quite enjoy.

As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy! By the way, for those of you wondering, I am a boy. So don't get mad if I suck with these little "love" moments. xD.

* * *

Amu was sitting on her couch, reading her magazine. She could hear the rain hit the ground; it made a loud crackle noise. This was the hardest it had ever rained in the past few weeks.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

It was her telephone. She put down her magazine in an annoyed manner, and walked over to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Amu asked.

"Is this, Amu Hinamori?" the man asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm with the police madam."

Amu just stood there, confused. Why would the police call her?

"Are you the girlfriend of the young man, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry but I have terrible news."

Amu stood there in shock. She had a feeling that something bad had happened to Ikuto. She just hoped that he didn't…

"He passed away, in a car accident not too long ago."

Tears started rolling down her face, she became pale. Her lips trembling, her hand at her sides motionless. Her heart had just broken in two, and then crushed into tiny pieces.

"You're lying!" she yelled at the policeman crying.

"I know it's hard to understand madam… I'm very sorry." He said passively.

"I don't believe you!"

"Please get a hold of yourself. I understand what you are going through, but please cooperate."

Amu fell to the ground. She clutched her bracelet with the other hand, clenching it, squeezing it. Tears didn't stop falling, and the rain could be heard outside falling even harder.

"I have other business to tend to, I'm very sorry. Please take care madam."

With that the policeman hung up the phone. Amu was still on the ground, staring out the window, looking at the rain. It was as If the sky was crying, it was mourning.

"Ikuto…" Amu said to herself.

"I thought you promised me… you would never leave…"

She clutched her chest, trying to comfort the aching heart. Memories of Ikuto were flowing through her head, how he took her to a dance lesson few days ago. How they ate together every dinner, and how he teased her all the time. He bought her a stuffed animal three days ago; it was a little pink cat.

Amu grabbed the stuffed animal, and hugged it.

"Ikuto… please come back….please…"

Any human being would feel sadness if a loved one had passed away, but in this case Amu felt far worse. She now felt regret, she could've spent much more time with him if she had realized her true feelings when she was younger. In her mind, she bashed herself uncontrollably. Depression, regret, cheerless, disconsolate, and heartbroken. Never in her life had she felt so much pain in her heart.

For a few hours Amu just sat there on the ground. Tears had never stopped falling down. She didn't want to believe what she had heard, she wanted the policeman to call back and say he was still alive, it was her wish. However, in such a cruel world with many protagonists, wishes will never come true. The environment was extremely depressing. The rain never stopped falling.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

Amu picked up the phone with a blank expression...

"Amu, it's me Utau! I heard what happened…"

Utau could be heard crying over the phone as she talked to Amu. She was mumbling.

"Utau…" Amu replied emotionless.

After a few minutes, Amu regained her consciousness and started to talk.

"I don't know what to do, Utau!" Amu yelped.

"Neither do I Amu, it was just fate Ikuto happened to…"

There was a long silence.

"Pass away." Utau said, ending her sentence.

Fate? Was fate really this cruel? First it helps you meet the only person you ever loved, and then it kills him off. Was this all a game played by a higher? Does people's happiness being wrecked make others feel better? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

"Ah, Ikuto I'm glad you made it." Ikuto's stepfather said.

Ikuto didn't even look up at him; he stared out the window looking at the rain fall. He clenched his fist wanting to punch his stepfather.

"Don't be so glum boy; at least the girl will be safe."

What he said was true, although he was an evil man; Amu was Ikuto's only weakness. Her safety was his weakness. With this out of the way, protecting Amu wasn't going to be a burden anymore. It was a shame though; the lifting of this burden came with a great price.

"Once you arrive in America, you will be placed under the kingpin of drugs. Make sure to get the trade complete, and stick around because more shipments will come soon."

Ikuto just nodded. He looked at his bracelet, the one Amu gave him. He sighed.

What hurt the most was breaking his promise to Amu. He would give up anything just to say "Good-bye" to Amu. Even just a picture of her to remember by would be sufficient. He looked out into the rain, seeing as it started to pour even harder. Perhaps karma came back to him, all his sins created this dilemma. Perhaps, goodbye is a second chance, another chance to redeem him. Maybe his redemption will allow him to see Amu once again.

"When will my funeral be?" Ikuto asked.

"Three days from now." His stepfather said a smile on his face.

Ikuto just glared at him, then looked away back at the window.

On the inside, he felt as if he was getting shot over and over again with a gun, then beat with a bat, and then finally kicked over and over again. He cried, moped, mourned, and screamed in pain and sadness. Although, on the outside his face was expressionless. His skin was pale.

He had to mentally prepare himself for his little trip to America. He would be dealing with real "thugs" there; it was the drug business after all. One wrong word could send you to a beating of extraordinary pain. Although he was tough, he couldn't fight ten guys at once.

Destiny is inescapable, but in exchange for this, it can be changed.

* * *

Amu was sitting on her couch, knees tucked into her chest, she was still crying. It was one day after she heard about Ikuto's death. Last night she cried herself to sleep, clutching the little pink cat Ikuto had bought her. It had been raining nonstop for the past two days. It kept hitting the ground with more force than before.

"Ikuto…" Amu kept thinking to herself.

"I thought you would keep your promise…"

The fact that he was gone terrified her. She felt lonely, even her friends couldn't help cheer her up. Tadase came by earlier, he couldn't do anything. Her parents even came by; she just bluntly ignored them as they tried to comfort her.

Is the pain of seriously getting injured to a point of paralysis equivalent to this? No. This kind of pain was unbearable, it wishes for the patent to be dead. Amu felt this every single nanosecond she heard he was dead.

Utau had told her his funeral was going to be in a few days. She wanted to go, even though it would only pain her more.

She skipped her classes, all she did was sit on her couch and think. Could she have prevented Ikuto from dying? Questions filled her thoughts, ever second more regret came over her. She glanced at her bracelet, she smiled softly. Sometimes life can be very unfair.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. Amu dressed in a black dress, nothing else. Her hair was down, her eyes were gloomy. As she looked in the mirror, she only felt her heart break even more. Her eyes had no emotions in them, whatsoever.

As usual it was raining outside, it was very dark outside. No sunshine shone on this day, it was darker than usual.

Amu grabber her umbrella, walked out of the door. Before she left, she kissed the stuffed animal Ikuto had given her. She locked the door and headed toward her car.

Ikuto's funeral would be taking place near the amusement park. She silently drove her car, turning on her windshield wipers. She kept thinking strange thoughts about Ikuto, she wanted to see him.

She thought to herself, "Maybe if I get in a car accident… and die I might be able to see… him."

Over and over, her desperation to see him again increased. Before she knew it, she was at the funeral. She saw Utau, her parents, some of Ikuto's siblings and friends, and other people she didn't recognize.

Utau came up the Amu after everyone had said their prayers and final words.

"Hey Amu…"

"Hey, Utau…"

They both became silent for a while.

"Ikuto wanted me to give you something… I was holding it for him…" Utau said in a low-toned voice.

Amu just looked up with a curious face.

Utau reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box. It was made out of silver, it looked absolutely gorgeous. Somehow, it kind of matched with Amu's bracelet.

"Ikuto wanted to give this to you for a while, but he couldn't…," Utau paused. "I guess he was too chicken."

Utau smiled as she placed the box in Amu's hands. Amu took it and stared at it, she wondered what was inside. Something inside her told her not to open it just yet, so she kept It closed.

After a few hours, everyone had left except Amu. She was standing in the rain with an umbrella, staring at Ikuto's tombstone. She crouched down to the tombstone's level, and gently placed her hand on it.

"Ikuto…" she whispered.

"I'm sure you're in a better place."

Amu stood up from her position, and blankly stared out into space. She just stood there for several minutes.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. She had been standing there in the rain for well over four hours. Tears fell from her eyes, her hands kept clutching to her bracelet. She kept reminding herself of all the moments she had spent with Ikuto. How heavenly those moments were.

After reminiscing about Ikuto, she realized in her hand was the silver box Utau gave her. Out of curiosity, she decided to open it. Slowly, she lifted off the cover of the box. What she'd seen inside the small box made her eyes grow bigger.

It was a ring. A silver ring with a small diamond. It matched with her bracelet. The ring was absolutely gorgeous, beautifully decorated in silver. Although it was raining, and sunshine could be seen it sparkled. It glowed with radiance of beauty. She stood there; she just simply stood there taking it all in.

"Oh Ikuto…" she said to herself.

Tears once again started to fall. Was Ikuto going to propose to her? Could they have been married to each other? Yes.

She slid on the ring, to her amazement it fit perfectly. It went perfect with her skin tone, her fingers, and overall her bracelet. Above all this sadness, this moment brought a smile to her face. Her eyes regained some of its color. The fact that Ikuto was going to propose to her made her the happiest girl in the world.

Although she was only 18, she could've waited. She stared at the marvelous piece of jewelry, thinking only about Ikuto.

Five hours had passed since the funeral had ended. It was 7:00, and everyone was inside eating dinner happily with their family. Ikuto had to get ready to leave for America in a couple of hours. He decided to stop by at his grave, seeing what it looked like. As he entered the cemetery, he saw someone standing there. It was obvious who it was.

Amu's pink hair immediately caught the attention of Ikuto. She was standing there, looking out into space. He was surprised.

"Didn't the funeral end hours ago? Why is she still here?" he wondered to himself.

He was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and a black hat. He wore the hat to hide his blue hair, and he wore his hood over the hat just incase. He was leaning against a tree, making sure to stay a distance away so Amu couldn't see him.

What hurt him the most was the fact he was so close to Amu, yet he was so far away. He wished he could just run up to her and embrace her. Kiss her, hug her, tell her that he loved her, and how it would be "Alright".

They both stood in their exact spots for another hour. Neither of them moving, just staring blankly out into space. Of course, the only thing on each other's mind was each other.

Ikuto saw Amu picking up her umbrella. She placed a rose on his tombstone, kissed her hand and placed her hand on the tombstone. She turned around and decided to leave. On her way out, she saw a person walking toward Ikuto's grave. The person had a black hoodie, black jeans, and a black hat on. Amu told herself it was just another one of his friends, so she got in her car and left.

Ikuto looked down at his tombstone, rain started to lightly sprinkle, hitting his cheeks.

"Amu, I'm sorry." Ikuto said to himself.

"Don't worry though; I'm sure you'll meet someone better than me."

Tears started to gently fall from Ikuto's face as he closed his eyes, and clenched his fists.

"I know you'll forget about me and live on a happy life."

"Just forgive me I broke our promise…"

"Forgive me…" Ikuto somberly said.

* * *

Amu was sitting on her couch, playing with the little cat doll Ikuto bought her. She sighed, looking out the window. It had started raining.

Ikuto, who was sitting down in his seat on the airplane, looked out the small window. He noticed that it had started raining. He sighed, looking down at his bracelet Amu had bought him.

About 40 minutes later, Ikuto's plane was about to take off.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as you will experience some turbulence. Your destination is America. Please, enjoy your time on this Airline, thank you." The captain said.

Amu was staring out at the window. As she looked up in the sky, she could spot a small blinking light.

"It's just a plane…" Amu said to herself.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Amu picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu, its Tadase."

"Oh, hey Tadase!"

The rain started to fall down a little lighter.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Just a heads up, I'll try and update a chapter every day or two days, depending on how busy I am. I can't guarantee this, but I'll try. Plus, the more reviews I get the more motivated I become!

Anyway, thanks for reading and as usual, Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm extremely sorry that this little surprise I have in this story was rushed. Also, Ikuto's "new" little look I have created is kind of cheesy and cliché. I apologize, I'm just trying to make the story more interesting as I have much more planned. And sorry for my poor imitation for the "gangs", it was something I always wanted to do and I gave it a shot.

Also, Ikuto and Masanori and the thugs are wearing suits. No ties, just a suit. In most of the dramas I have seen, these gangster/thug/punks wear suits in this kind of time and age. xD.

* * *

**-3 Years Later-**

Amu was now 21; she graduated college early due to her excellent grades. Her true passion was art, so she decided to become an art director. She was back together with Tadase. She found out how important he was when he comforted her after Ikuto's death.

Tadase was still attending college, he majored in English. He was basically Amu's love. Their relationship became extremely strong. They went out on dates constantly and got closer to each other.

Back in America, Ikuto became the right-hand man of the drug kingpin after his successful mission in the drug trade. He had many "thugs" working under him, he was basically the next strongest person after the kingpin. Through his experience in the drug business, Ikuto became more of a "bad-boy". He had experience in fighting as well as handling guns. He became extremely tough and cocky.

* * *

Amu and Tadase were on a date, it was Saturday evening and they decided to share a meal together in a nearby café. They sat across from each other, talking. Both of them were drinking coffee.

"So Amu, how was your day?"

He glanced at Amu who was playing with her bracelet. Even after Ikuto's death to her, she still found herself constantly playing with her bracelet. It was something she was unconsciously doing.

Tadase saw this and became a little annoyed.

"Amu!"

"What?!" Amu said, jolting her head up.

"I asked how your day was."

"Oh, it was fine. Yours?"

Tadase smiled, sipped some of his coffee.

"Mine was just perfect."

Tadase moved his hand across the table. He grabbed Amu's hand so that she would stop playing with her bracelet. Amu looked up at him, blushing a little. She could see a confused look in his eyes.

"T-Tadase?" Amu stuttered.

"How about a walk In the nearby park, Amu?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Amu said, excitedly.

* * *

Back in America, Ikuto and his gang of thugs were exchanging some drugs with an opposing group. There was a lot of hostility as they exchanged the drugs for money. All of this was occurring in a rundown warehouse near the coast of the ocean.

"The money?" Ikuto asked in a bored, calm tone.

"It's right here." Said one of the other gang members.

"The drugs?"

"Right here." Ikuto said. He took out a suitcase and opened it. It had plastic bags of different assortments of pills.

"Let's trade then." Said a member from the opposing gang.

Ikuto looked curiously as the suitcase they were holding. It was supposed to be filled with money, and was going to be exchanged with the suitcase Ikuto had which held the drugs.

"Open your suitcase," Ikuto said. "I want to make sure the money is in there."

"Do you not trust us?"

"Scum like you can never be trusted." Ikuto said, putting his hands in his pocket.

The man opened the suitcase and it was filled with rocks.

"Why you little fu-" Ikuto said before stopping. Several members of the other gang took out their guns, pointed at Ikuto and his gang members. At the same time, Ikuto's gang members took out their guns and pointed them at the other opposing group.

The supposed leader from the other gang came out.

"We don't want to get violent here, do we?" he said.

Ikuto just smirked.

"Obviously you wannabe's were trying to scam us. I believe violence is the answer." As he said this, he pulled out a gun from his jacket and fired. All madness broke lose.

Gun shots were being fired over and over; Ikuto grabbed his suitcase and ran out. He got into his car.

"Let's go boys." He yelled. A few moments later several of his men came, got into their cars, and they drove off.

He arrived at Easter Corporation America. This was his residence as he stayed in America. The kingpin, also known as Masanori greeted Ikuto. He knew that Ikuto was still left behind in his past, he also knew about Amu. He knew how she caused him pain because he was forced to leave her.

"Ikuto, did you get the money?" Masanori asked.

"Nah, they tried to scam us so we ran." Ikuto said, walking away and waving his hands.

A day like this, exchanging drugs, getting into gang fights, and shootings were normal for Ikuto now. This was basically his new life, so he had to get used to it. In his world, it seemed fun because he could use some adrenaline in his life.

"Ikuto." Masanori said.

"Hmm?"

"Just a heads up, we're going to Japan in a few days."

Ikuto stopped walking. Japan? Where Amu was? He looked at his bracelet down at his wrist

"Why are we going to Japan?"

"We've been offered a business deal with an art company. It'll help our profits go up by promoting Easter's corporation through art. It's basically a collaboration, and it'll give you a break from the drug-business." Masanori said, as he patted Ikuto's back.

"Seems boring." Ikuto said, putting his hands in his pockets. He gave out a yawn.

"Well, we have to go." He said laughing.

"I don't get what's so important about this…"

"It will help our basic foundation of our business. It'll keep you and me alive."

"I mean I've already died, it's not that big of a deal…"

Masanori put his arm on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Real death isn't funny. I'm still trying to patch up my wounds."

Ikuto eyed Masanori; he could see Masanori was serious.

After a few moments of silence, Masanori began to speak again.

"Anyhow, since the name Ikuto Tsukiyomi is gone, your new name will be Takeshi"

"Takeshi?"

"That's right. If someone asks what your name is, you will reply with Takeshi."

"But-"

"It's best that no one gets close to you. I've gave you another name to ensure this, take it and move on."

Masanori walked away.

"Takeshi, huh?" Ikuto said to himself.

He smirked, and then walked his own way.

* * *

As Amu and Tadase were walking in the park, they held hands. They didn't talk much, just walked. As they were walking, Amu looked down at them holding hands. Something was wrong with this scene. It wasn't Tadase holding hands with her, it was something about her wrist. The bracelet was gone. It was gone. It disappeared. It must have fell.

"Oh no!" Amu yelled.

"What is it, Amu?"

"My bracelet! It's gone! It must've fallen someone!" Amu nervously said.

She started to look around for it, walking back and forth. She looked under chairs, behind bushes, even asked people if they had seen it. She couldn't find it. She started to cry, it was like a memory of Ikuto being torn away from her.

Tadase was holding it in his hand; he found it before her but didn't tell. He wanted to see her reaction. Was Ikuto still that important to her? It's been three long years, plus she was with him now.

"I found it, Amu." Tadase said coldly.

Amu snatched it from his hands and put it on her wrist. She had a relieved look on her face.

"Thanks Tada-"

Suddenly Tadase grabbed her wrist, the one with the bracelet. She just looked up at him with a confused look.

"Amu, it's been a long time since he died. Yet you're still so worried. It seems as if you love him more than me…" Tadase said.

Amu looked at him with a sad yet pitiful look. It was true, it's already been three years since Ikuto's death, yet she still didn't let go of him.

"Amu, I'm losing to a ghost! A dead man is beating me to your heart!" Tadase yelled.

Amu looked at him. An emotionless face.

"I think it's time you moved on, once and for all, Amu."

"M-moved on?"

"As in leaving your memories for Ikuto somewhere else, and living your new life with me."

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Move on? What? Although Ikuto may have been dead, he will never be a memory. Amu visited his grave as often as she could, and she talked to it as if it were Ikuto.

Tadase reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bracelet similar to the one Ikuto gave her. Instead of the color silver, it was gold. He took Amu's hand and placed it gently in the center of her palm. He then closed her fingers.

"Amu, the past is the past. The present is now."

Amu just stood there, not knowing what to do. How could she let go of Ikuto just like that? Although she had told Tadase that her bracelet was from Ikuto, she didn't tell him the ring she was wearing was from Ikuto. She glanced at both the bracelet and ring, filling her mind with images and memories of Ikuto.

They stood there, silently for a few minutes.

"I'll take you back home, Amu. Just think about it."

Tadase took a hold of Amu's hand, guided her to his car, and drove off. He dropped her off at her apartment. They were both in front of the door to Amu's apartment. He could see her expression was very empty. She was looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say in utter confusion.

"Amu…" Tadase said, lifting her chin up trying to align his eyes with hers.

He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"You should get some rest."

Amu found her eyes, opened the door and entered. She waved goodbye to Tadase, and sat down on the couch. Her knees were tucked into her chest. She was looking at the little pink cat doll.

"Ikuto… I miss you so much…"

"You would never forgive me if I just…"

"Forgot about you." She thought to herself.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu, It's Takumi."

Takumi was basically Amu's boss. Although he worked with her like partners, he was still responsible for telling Amu what to do. They were pretty close friends.

"Oh hey…" Amu responded.

"Just a little surprise for you. The company Easter asked us to do a collaboration, basically to help them promote their business. They asked us to design an empty building, making it attractive for visitors. Also, they wanted us to do several paintings."

"How exciting!"

"Yeah, since you're a really good artist, I was hoping you could lead this project."

"Of course! When do we start?"

"In about a week. The executive CEO of the company, Masanori is going to come and supervise."

"Oh, alright."

"Well you get some rest now, Amu."

"Yeah, you too."

With that she hung up. At least this art project will help her mind get off the subject of Ikuto. Although he was gone, he still played a vital role in her life.

She spent the rest of the day thinking of what to draw, design, and do for the project.

* * *

Ikuto was driving in his car; he was very excited that he was going back to Japan. Perhaps, he would be able to see Amu. Although this was a possibility, he knew he couldn't get close to her at all, he was dead after all. But the fact of just seeing her strawberry pink-hair, and her honey golden-eyes just brought a smile to his face.

He glanced down at his bracelet, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Amu, I wonder how you're doing…" he whispered to himself.

As Ikuto was staring at his bracelet, the one Amu gave him he didn't realize the traffic signal light had turned red. He was speeding too. He heard car horns honking everywhere, then he turned his head up, looking up at the street.

**CRASH. **

A giant truck had just Ikuto's car, the impact was colossal. His car was completely demolished, the air bag was out, and everyone outside stood in awe.

"Hey, is that man alright?!"

"Hurry, someone call 911!"

"Oh my god!"

He heard people screaming outside. He was half unconscious. He picked up his arm, and stared at his bracelet.

"Amu…" he said to himself.

His vision started to fade, and he fell into complete unconsciousness. The last thing he saw were flashing lights, perhaps an ambulance, and voices of people screaming. Although, the only thing on his mind was Amu. He saw his whole life flash through his head, he didn't want to die.

* * *

Ikuto opened his eyes. He wasn't dead, but he realized he was in a hospital.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He saw some of his members from his gang there, and his boss Masanori.

"Sir, are you ok?!" Asked one of the thugs.

Ikuto just nodded.

"You got in a car accident. Luckily, your injuries aren't that serious. You should be fine within a few days."

Ikuto sighed. He looked out the window, and he noticed it had started to rain. Then he noticed he had a bracelet on, and he just blankly stared at it. He couldn't recall anything except his time in America. He could only recognize Masanori, and his underlings. Other than that, nothing. He knew he had been working for Easter, and that he was going to Japan in a few days.

"One question…" Ikuto said.

"What is it?" Masanori asked.

"Who am I…"

Masanori's eyes grew wide open. Had he forgotten his name?

"Your name is…" Masanori paused.

There was a moment of silence.

"Takeshi."

"Takeshi?" Ikuto repeated.

"Yes, you are Takeshi, my right-hand man. You are basically a son to me now."

Ikuto just smirked; he lied down back in bed. He stared out the window, seeing the rain hit the ground with force.

What Ikuto had not known was that right before his accident, he was thinking about Amu. The fact that he was thinking about Amu, after that accident all of his memories and thoughts about Amu had completely vanished. He had forgotten everything that had anything to do with Amu. He remembered everything, except Amu.

In exchange for his life, Ikuto's most important memories had been taken away.

* * *

Ikuto carried his luggage into the compartment above his seat on the airplane. He sat next to one of his underlings, and across from him was Masanori. Most of the airplane's occupants were from the gang.

Of course, most of the people in the gang were in Japan, it was their main country. Easter was a giant international company, although their real business was based on selling drugs.

Ikuto sat by the window. He looked outside and saw the rain fall from the sky. He then started to stare at his bracelet. Something about it seemed extremely familiar. He sighed, then closed his eyes as the airplane was about to take off.

"Are you ready, Takeshi?" Masanori asked.

Ikuto just yawned.

"I don't really care." He said in a cocky, bored voice.

The airplane took off, headed for Japan.

* * *

Eh, I know I'm rushing a lot. And sorry if this little memory-loss thing came by really quickly. I just wished I could try and progress through the story a little slower. ):

Anyway, Reviews would be extremely appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I seem to have kind of rushed this chapter, and sorry if this story is becoming kind of bad…

Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

Ikuto was sitting in a chair, his foot rested in a little stool. He faced the giant window of the building he was in. He hands were behind his head, and he yawned constantly.

He was currently in Easter Corporation Japan's building. Masanori, along with few of his henchmen were also there. They were supposed to meet up with Amu and Takumi to discuss their business plans.

"This is so bothersome…" Ikuto said, yawning.

"Have a little patience. This is a very important business deal." Masanori said sternly.

"Whatever."

As Ikuto looked outside the window, he saw a car pull up. Two people came out. He noticed immediately a woman with pink hair stepped out. This caught his eye, a woman with pink hair?

He got over it within a few seconds, and closed his eyes, putting his back toward the door of the office they were in. It was quite a spacey office, very large with chairs and everything. Ikuto was wearing his usual suit, except no tie as usual.

Ikuto wanted some action, or something exciting in Japan, not a business deal.

"Yo, boss." Ikuto said.

"What is it?" Masanori replied, waiting patiently for Amu and Takumi.

"How long is this going to take?" Ikuto said, yawning.

"It could take a few hours."

Ikuto sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking about things. He was told his name was Takeshi, but something didn't seem right about it. He ignored his constant thinking, and decided to look outside the window. It was a very gloomy, cloudy day.

"Hey you." Ikuto said, pointing at a thug.

"Yes sir?" He replied.

"Go fetch me some water."

"Right away!"

As the thug opened the door to get Ikuto's water, he bumped into Amu who fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" Amu exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"A-are you ok madam?" The thug asked, nervously.

"I'm fine."

Amu got up, dusted off her skirt and walked in. She couldn't see Ikuto's face because he had his back towards her, and the rest of the people in the room. He was also sitting in a chair with his legs rested on a stool. He simply didn't care.

However, Ikuto glanced his eye over to when the henchman bumped into Amu. He saw how beautiful Amu was. She was in a classy/business/hot look. She was wearing shorts, relatively high. She was also wearing a sort of white blouse underneath a black vest. It was extremely classy, yet elegant. Her pink hair made it even better.

Ikuto ignored everything that happened, and just simply yelled at the henchman.

"Hurry up." He exclaimed, in a bored tone.

"Y-y-yes sir!"

"I'm very sorry about that, Miss Hinamori." Masanori said, gesturing her to sit down.

Although on the outside, Masanori was an extremely tough gangster, he still tried to act nice when it came to important business deals. After all, in business things must go successfully.

After a few moments, the henchman came back in with water and coffee. He gave some coffee to Amu and Takumi, and water to Ikuto and Masanori.

Amu made a thankful gesture, and she looked at everyone in the room. She saw everyone standing, their hands behind their backs behind Masanori, all except one person. She saw a man, his hands behind his head, sitting on a chair with his legs rested up. He didn't even turn around once since Amu and Takumi came in. She gave a little pouty face, being annoying with this man.

As he daydreamed, he heard Masanori, Amu, and Takumi talk about their promotion and business deals.

----

----

----

----

"I want this specific room painted in vibrant colors, to attract guests."

"Of course!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Sure thing, not a problem." Amu responded.

----

----

----

----

"I'll make a blueprint of everything the specific things should go."

"Oh you don't need to do that!" Masanori exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it'll be a necessity, plus, Amu would be happy to do it!"

"W-what?!" Amu exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

----

----

----

----

Ikuto yawned.

Amu made an annoyed face buy his laziness.

"Anyway, this will go here, and there over there." Amu said.

"Ah, what a wonderful idea." Masanori responded.

"Perfect!" Takumi exclaimed.

----

----

----

----

After a few hours of talking and negotiating, Masanori and Amu and Takumi shook hands. Ikuto was still in the same position he was a few hours ago. He never turned around. He was closing his eyes, thinking about things. Things that only he could ever think about.

"Takeshi!" Masanori said.

"Hmm?" Ikuto said, yawning.

"Please say your goodbyes to these people."

"Later." Ikuto said, staying in his same exact position, he lifted his hand up waving it.

Amu just made a little "hmph" sound, and walked away.

"Well, thanks for the coffee. I'll call you later Mr. Masanori to make our final conclusions." Takumi said, walking out.

"Very well."

Amu left, not even getting to see the man she truly loved. He was very close, but yet so distant. Something inside her told her something, but she couldn't make it out.

"Takeshi." Masanori said.

"Yes?" Ikuto said, getting up.

"I need you do to me a favor."

"What is it?" Ikuto replied, yawning.

"You need to protect that woman, Amu Hinamori."

"What for?"

"As you know, there are many rival gangs in Japan, trying to destroy Easter."

Ikuto nodded, although his eyes showed that he wasn't very interested in this conversation. Why did he have to protect some random girl? She didn't mean anything to him.

"Once they find out about our business deal, they might try and hurt those who are collaborating with us."

"I get it." Ikuto said, scratching his head.

"Good."

* * *

The next day, Ikuto was sitting in a car, funded by Easter. Although he could've brought some henchmen with him, he decided not to. It would be more fun to do it alone, so he thought.

His car was parked, hidden, outside of Amu's apartment. He waited there, he was awfully bored. While he was waiting, he stared at his bracelet, something about it was very familiar. Suddenly, a glint of pink caught his eye.

Amu was walking out of her apartment, dressed in a short skirt, and white t-shirt with a heart on it. She was also wearing a X-clip in her hair. He noticed she looked kind of sad, as if something was wrong with her.

She got into her car, and drove. Ikuto followed. After around ten minutes of driving, he noticed she stopped by a cemetery. She stepped out of her car, pulling out her umbrella as it was raining outside. It was very weird that it was sunny a few moments ago, then, it had started to rain. Luckily, Amu always carried an umbrella in her car.

Ikuto was parked a few yards away, staring at her walking up to a tombstone. He saw her say something, then she took off her bracelet. He was curious who that tombstone belonged to.

"Ikuto…" Amu said.

"Please forgive me but…"

"I've moved on. I'm happily with Tadase now so please, stay in my memories."

Amu removed her bracelet and placed it on the top of Ikuto's tombstone. She had a very sad expression on her face, very somber.

"I'll always love you…" She said, walking away back into her car.

She drove off.

"Probably some old friend of hers." Ikuto said to himself in a bored tone.

He couldn't help but look at his bracelet; it somehow helped him feel comfortable. It somehow felt as it was an important memory that he lost.

"Hmm, Amu Hinamori?"

He smirked, and then drove off.

* * *

Amu walked in her favorite café.

She was meeting up with Tadase, it was like a date.

"Hey Amu." Tadase said to Amu, as she was sitting down.

"Hey Tadase…" She said.

Tadase immediately noticed she was wearing a golden bracelet instead of the silver one. The golden bracelet was the one he gave her. He smiled at this.

She noticed him looking at her bracelet. She sort of frowned, but tried to smile. Leaving Ikuto behind was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Tadase slid his hand over Amu's. He gave a light, warm smile.

She looked up at him, she tried to smile back.

"Amu, the past is the past. Ikuto will never come back."

"Y-yeah…" She said, a glint of sadness coming over her eyes.

"Don't worry Amu, I'll always be here."

She looked at him; she finally smiled a real smile. It was true, Ikuto was gone and now Tadase was the one who Amu truly loved. She glanced down at her bracelet, the gold one Tadase gave her. Somehow, it didn't seem to have the same "sparkle" as the one Ikuto gave her.

"Amu, I heard you're working with Easter."

"Yeah." She said, sipping some of her coffee.

"That's really wonderful."

"I guess."

"I have lots of work to do now, more stress and stuff." She said, scratching her head.

"Well, try your best Amu."

Amu giggled a little. She was glad she was back with Tadase, she forgot how much he meant to her. She grabbed his hand.

"I'll start a new beginning Tadase, just with you." She said, letting go of his hand.

He just smiled back.

"Well, I got some things to do. I'll see you later, Amu." He said, paying for the bill and walking out.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Amu picked up her cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Miss Amu. It's Masanori. I was wondering if I could further talk to you about some of our business plans." He said.

"Oh, sure! How about we talk now, I'm in the nearby café."

"Excellent. I'll see you there in a little." He said hanging up.

Amu put down her cell-phone. She couldn't help but think about Ikuto still. Was it really the right decision to leave his bracelet there? She didn't want to let him go, but he was dead. There was no point in trying to keep a ghost close to you.

She stared off into space, she was thinking about all the times she had with Ikuto. Although their real relationship didn't last for a very long time, she couldn't help but smile at her memories.

* * *

"Miss Amu?" Masanori said, taking a seat across from her.

"Oh! Hello there!" Amu responded, waking up from her "daydream".

They both ordered another cup of coffee, and discussed their business plan. Ikuto waited in the car because to him, discussing business plans is extremely boring. He stood in the driver's seat yawning.

He could see Amu's pink hair from the rearview mirror, he smirked at her hair. He had to admit, she was absolutely gorgeous. The perfect body, hair, and smarts.

"So Miss Amu, I wanted to ask you to color a certain building, it's soon to be an art gallery to promote our company."

Amu sipped some of her coffee.

"Where is this building located?"

"In the middle of town, I'll give you the directions later. It's quite large, so you'll have to get a crew to help you."

"When must it be complete?"

"Within two weeks."

Amu sighed.

"Sure, I'll paint it. I'll get some people to help me." She said, taking a breath.

"Alright then." Masanori said sternly.

Both Amu and Masanori got up, getting ready to leave. They both walked beside each other to the front door. Ikuto saw Masanori come out, so he exited the car, and opened the back seat door, gesturing Masanori to get in. He turned his back towards Amu and Masanori as they were walking out the door, he stared up at the sky.

"Alright, please drive safely home Miss Amu." Masanori said, shaking her hand.

"You too."

Amu bowed, showing some decency and respect for Masanori, he gave a slight bow gesture and moved into the back seat of the car. Ikuto closed the door, and walked over to the driver's seat.

Amu was looking in her purse for her cell-phone while Ikuto was walking around the car to the driver's seat. She found it, and then looked up to wave "goodbye" to Masanori.

Ikuto was about to open the driver's seat door until suddenly he saw Amu stare at him. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu said to herself, her eyes in a state of shock.

Of course, Ikuto forgot all memories of Amu, so he just looked back with a cocky, smirk-like smile. His head was faced down a little, as he was about to get into the car.

Amu couldn't say anything. She dropped her purse and cell-phone at the sight of Ikuto. Was that really Ikuto?

Ikuto gave a slight bow with his head, and then entered the car. He drove off, looking back at her for a moment to see her face was in shock. He could tell she was speechless, but he didn't know why.

As the car drove off, Amu suddenly regained consciousness.

"Ikuto!" She yelled, but the car was driving away.

She collapsed to the ground, staring blankly at the ground. What she saw was a man who looked exactly like Ikuto. However, she told herself it was just her imagination. It was her mind trying to deny Ikuto's death.

"It was… probably just my imagination. It might've just been another guy with blue hair…" she quietly though to herself.

After a few moments, she was completely convinced he was not Ikuto, but just a man who resembled him. Plus, if Ikuto saw her his reaction would be different, he wouldn't just leave without saying anything. He looked as if he didn't know her.

Amu quietly sighed, walking to her car.

She had to face the fact he was gone. She couldn't deny it anymore, she's become so infatuated with him that she is starting to see men like him.

As she sat in her car, she had chosen to make a decision, this one was for real.

She chose to forget about Ikuto. She chose to erase all happy memories with him forever. He was gone, she was with Tadase, and she was happy. Forgetting about him was the best thing in her position. She glanced at her bracelet, the golden one Tadase gave her, and she smiled.

* * *

"Yo." Ikuto said, driving.

"What is it?" Masanori said, sitting in the backseat of the car.

"That girl, Amu Hinamori, have she and I met before?"

Masanori knew if he told him about their relationship, it could interfere with the business deal. In business, emotions shouldn't be allowed, especially love.

"No." He replied coldly.

Ikuto didn't say anything, he just kept on driving. He glanced at his bracelet on his wrist. He smirked a little.

For some reason, deep inside Ikuto something told him he knew Amu. Something told him in his life, he and Amu were somewhat acquaintances, perhaps more than that.

Suddenly, gunshots could be heard. In the rearview mirror, there were about four cars that were following Ikuto and Masanori. People in those cars were shooting at them with guns.

"Damn it!" Ikuto said, knowing who they were.

They were a gang, not just any gang but the most dominant in Japan next to Masanori's. They were called Justice. The thing they wanted most was the kill Masanori for some events he committed in the past, that somehow affected them.

Ikuto was now going as fast as he could with the car, avoiding traffic.

**Bump! **

Suddenly, one of the cars hit Ikuto, trying to ram him into the railings of the street. Ikuto took out a gun from his jacket, and fired. He hit the driver right in the chest, causing the car to go off course and crashing into several other cars.

As the chase was continuing, Ikuto kept on driving to the coastal area of Japan. Gun shots were being fired at Ikuto and Masanori.

The chase lasted for a very long time; all drivers were skilled at driving in Japan. They knew every single street, corner, and shortcut. Sooner or later, Ikuto's car was running out of gas. Masanori was firing at the cars with his gun, yet keeping a calm face. He was very experienced in this situation; he had faced it many times.

"Shit!" Ikuto yelled.

The car had run out of gas, and he was near the beach. Not many people could be seen.

"Sir, stay in the car!" Ikuto yelled, getting out of the car.

The cars following them stopped, and everyone came out. There were about twenty guys in suits, similar to Ikuto's.

"You punk, you're going to die along with that old man." Said a thug that came out of the car.

Ikuto smirked, and put his fists up. Ikuto was in fact extremely skilled at fighting due to his training in the gang. It had become a street fight.

Ikuto ran towards the group of thugs, and jumped, kicking a guy right in the chest. He punched the next several guys. He had defeated about four of them, who were lying on the ground with her hands over their faces.

"That all you got?" Ikuto said, taking off his jacket.

"Cocky little brat!" One said, charging at him with a bat.

The bat hit Ikuto, and sent him walking back a few steps, trying to recover from the blow. The man swung the bat again, but missed. Ikuto took this chance and kicked the guy, then punched him, breaking his nose.

As the fight proceeded, Ikuto knocked out the last guy with a severe punch to the guy's stomach, making him cough up saliva. He had won.

Ikuto only suffered a few cuts and bruises, but other than that he was alright. He couldn't really stand up straight, but he was conscious.

He walked back towards the car, to see Masanori sitting there with a bored expression on his face. He really was calm during this whole ordeal, as if he knew Ikuto would win.

Suddenly, one of the men on the ground slowly rose, without Ikuto knowing. He retrieved the bat that was on the ground, and hit Ikuto's head with all his might.

Ikuto gasped for air, his head had been hit pretty hard. He could feel the pain rushing towards his body, it made his legs tremble. As Ikuto was hit, Masanori took out a gun from his jacket, and fired, hitting the man behind Ikuto, killing him.

Ikuto fell to the ground, becoming unconscious. He looked at his bracelet, and something extraordinary happened. He suddenly saw images in his head, and those images started to become memories. He remembered everything about Amu, everything. All his memories of her came back.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered, lying on the ground.

Everything turned black, and Ikuto had momentarily died.

* * *

As Amu was getting out of her car to walk back to her apartment, she noticed the sun disappeared. Clouds started to surround the sky, and rain started to fall.

She slowly walked back to her apartment drenched in water, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

There you have it, another storyline rushed chapter. Sorry if this story is starting fall down. I'm just trying to add some "action" in it, trying to make it more exciting.

Also, sorry this chapter was updated a little slower than the others, I had this giant math project and stuff.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
